The Magicians Gambit
by TheRealNiro
Summary: Its got an OC so if you don't like that sorry. Niro Krios, son of Hecate, badass warrior/mage/asshole/dashing rogue. Once a mortal like you and me now an immortal on the run from a certain goddess of the hunt, don't know what else I can give without spoiling half of my story. It is my first fanfic so go easy in the comments constructive criticism is very welcome and needed
1. Chapter 1 Circus Act

**Author's Notes**

 **So first things first I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians only my OC Niro Krios. This is the first actual fanfiction that I'm writing but definitely not the only one I'm working on so expect it to be rife with shitty punctuation, spelling, and grammar and all that, all this is really is just putting my thoughts somewhere instead of keeping them in my head. That being said I would appreciate supportive criticism and tips because writing is something I think I'd like to do for a while. If people who read this want a rundown of equipment, powers and personalities just let me know in the comments. Also as a side note, this chapter brought to you thanks to one of my favorite musical artists Kid Cudi**

 **Bold = Recording outside of the story**

 _'Italics'_ = 'sentences with this format are the voice in Niro's head'

Normal writing = regular thoughts

 **"Quotes" = we all know what these are**

 **Regular italics = Author notes**

 **So...how should I start this I go you go or you go I go?**

 **(What!? This is your story not mine)**

 **Well it was your idea, you know I hate monologuing Artemis**

 **(I just thought what with all your adventures you would want people to know about them, and it's not like you didn't agree to do it you male)**

 **And here I thought we were past the gender hating stage of our relationship. I'm wounded, thoroughly and utterly wounded.**

 **(Oh don't start pouting at me, you look like a** little-lost **puppy)**

 **Well, I could be one if you want, maybe I'll get a bone**

 **(Hey focus mist brain! Get on with the story)**

 **Oh shit right umm ok I'm Niro Krios and I'm the immortal guardian of camp half-blood, most powerful son of Hecate and the greatest swordsman in history, nice to meet you.**

 **(Careful krios your ego is showing)**

 **Funny, Anyway I'm basically recording this, typing this, or writing this so you, the demigod can find your way to camp and learn all there is to know about our world and what has happened in the past, uh six or seven years I often lose track of them but anyway, have you ever had anything happen to you? Something you or anyone else can't explain? Say an animal talking to you or people seemingly hanging on to your every word, as if under a trance? Well, I have bad/good news for you YOUR A DEMIGOD! And the crowd goes wild, yay party congrats you are now part of the most exclusive club on planet earth**

 **(Club?)**

 **Well, I thought our little family felt more like a very exclusive club instead of an actual family. Kind of like that extended family member that always asks for money and nobody wants to acknowledge them. Know what I mean?**

 **(sadly yes, I do)**

 **What nothing? No laugh? Not even a chuckle?**

 **(You thought that was funny?)**

 **Yeah kinda, geez almost like you hate fun**

 **(It's not funny if your laughing at your own joke, Now stop getting off topic)**

 **Huh? Oh shit right, where was I?**

 **(You were telling them they were demigods)**

 **Alright so demigod, half mortal half god, and by god I don't mean the uh capital G god I mean gods plural as in the Greek gods specifically I mean sure there are Roman gods and Egyptian gods, and Norse gods but I mean c'mon who needs those guys, anyway I think I'll start my story then we'll uh get on with the "main quest" If you will. And without further ado let the story COMMENCE**

 **3rd POV**

 **Providence, Rhode Island December 21st, 1946**

Upon a stage, mist starts forming around it and all of a sudden a loud explosion happens and in a burst of smoke a figure appears. He looks around 21 and about 6 feet tall with messy swept-back black hair and purple eyes with a hint of silver around the iris, he's wearing a black suit jacket with a purple button-up shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes, as well as a silver watch and a silver cross on a black string

"Hello Ladies and gentlemen I'm Niro Krios your host and welcome to the Magician's Gambit; today I'll be performing death-defying stunts and what not, then, later on, I will be performing more, small-time tricks," he then goes on to perform hours worth of standing on hot coals, spikes, and staying underwater for an hour each. The show is going on as normal until he gets to his last set of tricks...

 **Niro POV**

You know what I fucking hate? Hecklers, here I am trying to do my thing and here's this fucker telling me my magic isn't real? Like hell, it is I just made a fucking 10-ton metal box disappear in front of your eyes and you're telling me it's fake

Someone in the crowd breaks me from my thoughts and shouts "You're a joke!" Oh great, he's starting again "Yeah?! Why don't you come up here and make a fucking 10 Ton metal box disappear!"

That got him to stop talking stupid mortals

"No? That's what I thought. Now shut the fuck up and enjoy the show"

getting on my nerves man

"Now for this next trick I'll need a volunteer," I said to the crowd that's when I see her, silver eyes with the most dead serious look I've just about seen, and despite their cold, and condescending stare I saw a spark of light, a flicker of enjoyment, I felt lost inside them, purple eyes staring into them like an abyss of molten silver in its purest form.

 **(I didn't know you had such a way with words)**

 **Well if I'm going to describe something it might as well be your beauty**

 **(Aww that has to be the corniest thing you have ever said to me)**

 **Nah I've said worse**

 **I pointed at her** ," **You young lady how about you?"**

 **Everybody takes a step back from her and she blushes, seemingly due to all the unwanted attention**

 **(I didn't blush)**

 **Oh yes you did don't even try and deny it you were as red as one of apollos cows**

 **(Niro)**

 **Yeah? [there would be a punching sound here if I was smarter so just use your imagination]**

 **Ah! Shit right in the face Artemis come on**

 **(you compared me to a cow!)**

 **Ahh okay sorry you know I didn't mean it like that**

"Me?" she asks.

"Yes you, come on it'll be quick I promise," I say hopefully reassuring her

She steps up to the stage tentatively almost expecting something to go wrong at any point in time

"Now," I said, I put a hand on her shoulder and she tenses, "what's your name if I may ask"

She relaxed a bit and her blush deepened but she quickly regained her composure, "You may, and it's Diana," she said with confidence

I give her a small smile and she returns it looking into my eyes

"Alright Diana I'm Niro and I'll let you choose what I do. Any suggestions?" I ask I don't normally do this for people but she's...something else.

She then gets a mischievous look in her eye after a moment of thought, "How about raise the dead think you can do that?" she asks putting a hand on her hip

My smile widens, "What kind of magician would I be if I could not perform such a feat," I stated

She asked for it, I don't think mother or hades will mind if I borrow Achilles and a few important persons for a second

"Ladies and gentlemen at the behest of this beautiful woman I have been tasked to summon the undead brace yourselves for this shall be my last and most dangerous spell"

As I say this I reach into the mist and look past it towards the underworld I think about my targets and as I feel that familiar tug in my gut I pull and out of nowhere the spectral forms of Achilles, George Washington, and Ulysses S. Grant appear

I gave a little wave of my hands, "Spectators I give you The second greatest warrior in Greek history Achilles as well as two of America's most famed military commanders Ulysses S. Grant and George Washington! say hello gentlemen."

"Why am I here Krios? Where am I? Where's my cheese?" They asked me

The last one was weird I know apparently Georgie boy likes cheese

"play along gentlemen and you'll be back to your depressing afterlife in no time," I whisper continually bowing to the crowd

"This shouldn't be possible," I heard Diana whisper I looked over and saw her agape looking at me and the ghosts

I looked back at her and smiled, "Well when you're me most things deemed impossible turn possible," More specifically raising the undead and magic as those are my specialties, well that and torches but really? who needs the power to summon a torch out of thin air? I mean come on...

"How do we know their real!" Asshole #1 says

I turn to Diana "Hecklers, am I right?"

"Well I can move my hand through their bodies like so, but other than that I have no idea how to please your curiosity," I said after waving my hands through their spectral forms and after that, the crowd gives a small applause I do a little bow and walk off stage

 **Time skip like 20 minutes**

"Tommy...baby..sugar plum you know I cost way more than this right?" I told Tommy Vercetti my manager or current employer I should say

"Niro, listen I like you, I really do, you've done well by me but the crowds ain't bringin in what they used to I'm gonna have to cut you off I'm sorry," He 'apologetically' said like he was actually sorry. I bring in $20 a head and he cuts me off, he didn't even finish his sentence before I left in a storm of fury

 **Time skip 10 minutes Niro's Trailer**

"Stupid fucking magic, stupid fucking circus, stupid fucking people not knowing genuine magic when they see it," I grumbled this is the third time I've been cut off I swear it's really starting to piss me off, just as I finish my thought I get a flick in the back of my head

"Ow, Hey!" I turned my head rubbing my head and saw Diana, and those swirling pools of silver clinging to me 'you forgot to lock the trailer'

"Listen lady shows over and I don't do magic for free, not even for pretty ladies like you," I said with a smile maybe she can brighten up this shitty day

She rolls her eyes "I'm not here for a show," she says

"Well if you're not here for the show or my charming good looks..."

She scoffs and says "You're coming with me," She stated with a tone of irritation while grabbing hold of my arm. All of a sudden she started glowing and I looked away but after a little while she dimmed and when I looked back she had the most confused look on her face

"So..." I started narrowing my eyes at her "you're one of them,"

"One of whom?" She asked

 _'oh she sounds offended'_

"One of those godly gods although I'm not quite sure which," I mean silver eyes, sort of a confident/arrogant walk about her, drop-dead gorgeous, and the most obvious part the name of Diana I'd say it was...

"Artemis," She said interrupting my thoughts

Did she just read my mind "did you just read..."

"you were projecting your thoughts," she deadpanned, yeah definitely mad.

 _'Explains how she got passed the wards so easily'_

"Sooo Lady Artemis," I say stretching her name a syllable or two and seeing her wince at the name "You gods finally picked me up eh? I gotta say It took you long enough,"

She scoffs "Always the arrogant male, thinking you're so superior, no your mother sent me to send you to camp half-blood and its just Artemis"

Oh no, she wouldn't, would she? "Hold on, let me stop you right there Lady Artemis no I'm not going,"

"No?" she asks

"Did I stutter? I said no I'm not going,"

She smiled at that oh gods forbid she's gonna chase me, isn't she?

"Well sadly for you it's mandatory, and uh, by the way, your mother gave me permission to bring you there by force," she said and one blinding flash later she changed from a sleek form-fitting dress to a still form fitting hunter's garb? Uniform? Outfit? I have no clue but it still looked sexy and left something to the imagination as well.

Ooh, she's started glaring at me, "I was projecting wasn't I?"

The glare intensified so did the blush now that I look more closely, "you were, I'll give you 5 seconds to start running if I catch you before 1 minute I'm going to maim you," She all but growled at me

 _'Damn she sounds serious'_

"What do you mean by maim?" I think I have an idea.

She walks closer, close enough to smell her breath, "If you run now I might not cut off something valuable," the smell of pinewood heavy on her breath was... intoxicating to say the least,

 _'Stop Krios you need to focus, crazy goddess wants to kill and possibly eat you, you need to focus'_ , alright alright I'll just snag a kiss and start running.

I look her in the eyes and close the distance as fast as possible before I feel her lips on mine, I get a taste of cinnamon and smile before I start running and I hear a slight gasp and then a growl, I turn around to see Artemis is gone.

 _'Oh, she's definitely going to eat you now._ '

Not if I can outrun her.

 _Outrun The goddess of the hunt? Good luck with that.'_

 **Time skip 3 hours Some forest or another, the woods**

Yeah, I'm an Idiot, asshole and arrogant piece of shit rolled into one. Sigh. I hate me.

"Lady Artemis give up you've been chasing me for hours, I'm not going to that accursed camp full of sniveling ten-year-olds," Think she'll take the bait?

 _'Most likely, you not only insulted what she stands for but now you have hurt her pride.'_

Probably shouldn't have kissed her huh? _'It wasn't your best choice I admit'_. Oh well, hindsight's 20/20. _'Indeed but I would get ready for a fight if I were you'_

As the voice in my head finishes his sentence Artemis drops out of the trees and stalks toward me in a very furious like manner almost like she 'wants' to kill me. She takes out her bow and begins to take shots at me most of them I dodge but every now and I would get grazed and I would let out a curse.

"Come on Lady Artemis...this is...getting...boring...really fast." I rasped out wow she really knows how to exhaust someone.

Did she let out a growl of approval? and took out her hunting knives. Awesome she's going for it, time to teach this goddess what it means to come after the Lord of the Magi

I snap my fingers and my armor and weapons appear, the plates and belts already in place and my two short swords Macer and Secunda already in their respective sheathes I'm not surprised that Artemis stops in her tracks if I saw a 6ft 2 man in silver plate armor and a helmet like mine, I'd be cautious to.

"What's the matter Lady Artemis scared of a mere male" That'll show her

 _'yeah taunt her, you just improved your chances of living by -100% to -10000%...congrats'_ quiet grandpa I got this

 _'She's going to destroy you, and_ me _emphasis on_ the me _'_

I chuckle "So little faith" I get into my combat stance, Secunda in my right hand raised slightly higher than Macer in my left and my feet spread apart some ways, knees bent slightly,

 _'You need to clean up your stance,'_

I'll be fine

We encircle each other like wolves on a hunt only who is the prey and who is the predator is contested, to say the least. She makes the first move and lunges grunting loudly when I move to the side and trip her but not before she sweeps her legs forward and I'm now having a full-on makeout session with the cold ground she then knocks macer out of my hand but I flash step back up right before she can grab me and I get back into position, she gets back on her feet as well and we resume the dance my short sword against her hunting knives the clashing and singing of metal can be heard from all over the forest, the slashing, parrying, and deflects could only be described as a beautiful art made possible by two completely different artists.

Huh that wasn't how I saw this going, I should've won by now 'you're underestimating your opponent I told you to be careful and you got knocked on your ass the first round' that's because I'm not trying to hit her if I was allowed to I would have won already 'your still sticking to those ridiculous principles even against a goddess even after everything that has happened to you' a man's got to have a code otherwise were just mindless barbarians

"You seem like your holding back boy" she said with confidence that might even rival my own "don't hold back" she takes a step forward then another and another until she's lunging at me again and takes a slash at my left arm, she then takes Secunda out of my hand, another slash towards my stomach and chest but I jumped to the side and delivered a kick to her leg and she let out a grunt of pain, I take that opportunity to get some distance between us

I let out a breath "I'm only holding back because my personal code demands it"

 _'I can't believe you'_

shut up

She rolled her eyes and scowls at me "And what's that? You won't hit a woman? Like I haven't heard that line before, you men always say that when you're losing to a girl."

Seriously? She's that confident shes winning? _'Seems like it I think it's time to end your dance I'm sensing_ a godly _energy coming here'_

Alright, yeah I'm sensing it to, it's most likely Apollo.

"Actually I swore on the Styx never to hit a woman unless I was in mortal danger monsters not included. Now, are we gonna keep talking all day or actually fight?" I said Impatiently

She stares at me and gets into a combat stance, "In a hurry to leave boy," she says.

I sigh, "I am actually yeah," she growls

 _'I think she's a wolf, you think she and Lupa are related?'_

please be quiet

We retain eye contact for a while before I nod and she comes at me with an overhand strike that quickly turns into a faint and a thrust, I dodge and grab her hand twist it hand the knife falls out, I grab it and teleport it somewhere I didn't get a chance to check before I felt a sharp pain in my side I looked and saw she actually stabbed me I looked at her then the oversized steak knife in my stomach and I ripped it out and teleported it to the same place as the other one, but not before I fell to my knees in pain

I look at Artemis, "Well Lady Artemis looks like this is a tie," I said while shakily getting to my feet she gives me an incredulous look, "You can't be serious, clearly I won your giving up," She sounds a little worried. With a grunt I walked away slowly while holding my wound and flashed Artemis a smile, "We'll have to continue this later moonbeam," I teleported away.

 **Author's Note**

 **Thanks for reading and comments. Thought I would note it down hear chapters will come whenever the fuck I can think of what to write so don't expect them to be weekly or anything maybe not even monthly cause I get to demotivated to easily but they will be coming don't doubt that**

 **EDIT 1/7/2019: Just fixed some things**


	2. Chapter 2 Family Issues

**Authors note: Going to be alternating between pov's I'll be doing it whenever I think a switch seems to fit in. I'm going to be responding to comments at the end of each chapter thanks. This chapter brought to you by the inspiration from chance the rapper and his acid rap album**

 **Side note Niro's name is pronounced N-ee-** ro **like the Roman emperor. I would have made it Nero but I thought the characters name just being my name but backward was cool**

 **Bold = Recording outside of the story**

'Italics' = 'sentences with this format are the voice in Niro's head'

Normal writing = regular thoughts

 **"Quotes" = we all know what these are**

 **Regular italics = Author notes**

 **(parenthesis) = Artemis thoughts**

 **Artemis POV**

"Looks like its a tie Lady Artemis,"

I wince at the use of my formal name, the only way it could be worse is if he called me Phoebe or gods forbid 'Arty'. It is incredibly infuriating that he refuses to call me anything other than 'Lady Artemis' its bad enough with the hunters but he is doing it on purpose to annoy me. I take note of the injured male in front of me, the boy's mother won't be very happy about this but it's really his fault, not only did he kiss me he openly goaded and insulted me! What did he think would happen? The pain etched on his face was blatantly obvious if Apollo didn't get here soon the male will die.

My eyes flicker to his face and back to the bleeding wound in his stomach, gut wounds are rarely something you can walk off, I laugh a little inside, and he says it is a tie and here he is, barely able to stand while his guts are spilling out.

"You can't be serious, clearly I won your giving up," I gestured to his stomach wound, I took a closer look at it and found it was far deeper than I thought it was, how hasn't he died of this yet? He must be remarkably strong-willed if he is just shrugging it off. Shaking that stray thought from my head I notice he's smiling that hades damned smile of his, he's planning something.

"We'll have to continue this later moonbeam," Then he was gone, and I was left alone staring at the spot where he used to be standing, my face heating up and my eyes glued to the bloodied snow where he was standing. It took me all of one second to realize what he called me and if my face could get any warmer I'm sure it would slide right off. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"We'll see about that Mistbrain," I looked over to where I threw his shortswords and saw that they were gone as well. Great. Just then I felt someone poke me in my side and I threw a punch in that direction

"Woah! Chill out arty its just me, your awesome brother? Apollo?" Gods, he's insufferable sometimes,

"Yeah I know it's you, why do you think I tried to punch you? And stop calling me arty," His tune changes immediately to his usual annoying, 'awesome' self.

"I think I have the right to call you arty, I was born first after all," I glared at him.

" You do remember how I helped mother deliver you right? There's no possible way you would have been born first."

He looks towards the sun in thought for a second and I swear to Zeus you could see the wheel turning in his head, he stops looking and turns to me with a goofy smile on his face.

"Semantics," he says, Oh how I would love to throttle him right now.

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you even here, aside from annoying me that is," If he says because he's awesome I'm going to kill him.

"You called me here don't you remember, you said something about needing my awesome healing powers," He stated, he looked at me with a concerned look in his eyes, "Are you okay Artemis you..." he finally noticed the blood on the ground, "You...huh," and here comes "big" brother Apollo.

He touches the blood on the ground and brings it close to his face and sniffs it, "Who?" he finally says after a long silence.

"Don't worry about it all I need is to know if you can find him," I said, he looks at me and narrows his eyes at me then looks back towards the blood on the ground.

"Look at this," I got closer to the blood in the snow.

"What about it? its blood," I don't understand what he's on about.

"No look closer there are flecks of silver ichor in it," and sure enough there they were, tiny flecks of silver ichor in a demigod's blood no less.

"I'll restate my question Artemis, Who was he?" I glare at him to try and derail him from this train of thought but it seems this is smart apollo time and he remains unflinching,

"His name is Niro Krios, a very powerful son of Hecate," He better not be thinking about killing him I won't let him, That's my job,

"And what was he doing with you?" He asks

After a period of silence, I told him, "If you must know his mother sent me after him to bring him to Camp Half-Blood," I stated.

His eyes widen, "And you didn't think to tell me or father," does he think he needs to protect me?

I glared at him and he flinched, "I didn't tell you because I don't need to be protected or treated like a child. If you and father stopped fucking women and siring children like its going out of fashion maybe you would notice that!"

Apollo looked at his feet then back up to me and said, "Artemis, I understand you don't need us to protect you, but you're my sister and if I don't have your back who will?" I sighed.

"Apollo having my back doesn't mean you need to be at my side every hour of the day or kill every male who looks my way," his overprotective streak needs to stop.

"Alright fine this kid beat you in a fight and you want me to track him down right? Can't you do it?" he said.

"No, I'm the goddess of the hunt I can track animals and people through footprints and things such as that but when they flash away or completely vanish? That's not quite my area of...hold on a second he didn't beat me. I had him injured with a knife in his gut, he just got away," he must be joking some male demigod beating me in a fight? Even if he is immortal its still a ridiculous notion.

"Whatever you say sis, I can track him just give me a second to do the ritual, he couldn't have gone far demigods usually aren't powerful enough to travel far by teleportation," He said.

"If anything it was more of a tie," I stated.

"Oh really?" he said over his shoulder.

"Yes and he is quite a decent fighter if I say so myself, good form and technique, I mean he definitely could use more tact and finesse but all around not bad."

"That's nice Artemis."

"He even managed to disarm me after I stabbed him, quite impressive really I wonder If..."

"Done," huh seems I lost my train of thought.

"Well lead the way brother," I said not usually how I would like it but for now I'll suffer through it.

"Alright follow me."

 **Time Skip 7 hours, out of the woods in front of the Hunter's Camp**

We've been walking for a few hours since Apollo said he needs to be on foot to do this, the entire walk over I pondered what I was going to do when I found him, though the fact that he kissed me and took advantage of me like that...the thought itself burns at the forefront of my mind and just makes me even more livid, next time I see him I might actually kill him

"Artemis," Apollo stopped walking and we were standing in front of my hunter's camp. "We're herrrre..this is your camp," idiot.

I turned to scowl at him, "Whatever you did, it didn't work, it's impossible he's inside my camp," I scowl at Apollo and start walking towards the camp.

"But Artemis there's no way I got it wrong he's..."

"Not here, the search is over whatever technique you used it didn't work," I scolded him another wild goose chase, I don't have time for this

"Zoe!" I need to tell her to pack up camp and get moving back to long island and I turn back to Apollo, "You can leave now, your part in this is done," I heard him sigh and flash away probably to his next 'conquest'

"Yes Milady?" she responded.

"Anything interesting happen in my absence?" My lieutenant gestured towards the camp and we started walking.

"Nothing overly critical milady only last night while on guard duty Pheobe thought she saw someone moving in the tree's" we stopped at my tent and I raised an eyebrow.

"Explain" now I'm skeptical, could he have..? No my hunter's would have called for me if he even attempted too.

"She thought she saw someone in the forest but when she got closer it was just one of the wolves," I let out a sigh I won't be able to kill him or turn him into a jackalope today sadly.

"Something the matter milady?" She asked.

Yes, "No nothing Zoe, let the hunt know we're returning to Camp Half-Blood."

she nods, "Of course Lady Artemis."

Now with that out of the way we can finally get moving, I entered my tent and saw the familiar sight of trophies of the hunt, bears, wolves, and antlers adorned the walls, I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, I'm going to have to report this to the council we made too much noise for our battle not to have gone unnoticed. What I want to know is how he was immortal and strong enough to take on a god, no demigod in the last three millennium have even come close yet this boy has somehow achieved it in at least the past hundred years, utterly ridiculous that it's a male too. Ugh he took my knives as well as if I didn't need any more reason to hate this boy

I was then woken from my musings of revenge by a figure in the shadows of my tent a distinctly male figure I smirked: "Decided you couldn't stand defeat boy?!"

 **Honestly can't believe you fell for this**

 **(I'm not too prideful to admit that it was a very good trick)**

 **I know**

 **(you could at least take the compliment)**

 **Thank you for your wonderful words arty**

 **(ugh I don't know why I bother)**

 **Cuz you love me**

 **(somehow)**

He started walking closer, "No sarcastic words to throw at me, nothing at all," he walked into the light and I saw the reason he wasn't speaking. Sadly it wasn't the real Niro, as much as I wish it was so I can strangle him where he stands, It was what looked like a ghost form of him but it looked...different cleaner the hair wasn't messy in the cute way the real one has it, instead it was tied back in what looked like a bun? Interesting and he had facial hair as well a mustache and beard connected to his sideburns. It definitely gave him an older appearance.

"What is this a trick? Something to lower my guard?" the ghost did not answer but instead took a seat at my desk and pulled out what looked like a pen and paper and started writing, I moved to get a closer look and the ghost wasn't writing anything at least no words appeared on the paper while he was writing but something was definitely being written at least form the ghost's point of view

When the ghost finished, it got up with the paper in hand, walked over and handed me the page, hesitantly I took it and words started forming on the paper the ghost looked at me, smiled then faded away, I began reading what looked to be a message or a letter:

 _Dear Lady Pheobe Artemis, Goddes of the hunt, the moon, childbirth, archery, and maidenhood_

 _Moonbeam, I hope this letter finds you well and while I imagine at finding out it's from me you'll be frothing with rage, but I digress, this letter is a thank you and an apology as well as other things. I sincerely apologize about the hunting knives, when I took them and teleported them away I didn't get a chance to, let's call it 'course correction' and they ended up in a volcano and are now gone forever I presume, but! before you get even angrier I made a replacement for you, I noticed you eyeing up my shortswords and after I found out what happened to your knives (nobodies fault) I decided to make these for you and they should be appearing about now._

 _and just then the ghost appeared once again with a pair of silver and black short swords, the make was elegant, to say the least, the pommel of them both were each different, one was a wolf head with details marking its ears and fur linings, the other was of a buck with intricate horns, the hilts were silver with black filigree inlaid into it leading in a spiral to the hand-guard then splits off on the blade which both were curved slightly and had glowing blue runes on them, where did he get the time to make these? We only fought a couple of hours ago. Saving that question for when we next meet I saw the ghost left sheathes as well and I put the blades inside and continued reading the letter_

 _Now that you have my apology some things to know, eventually the blades will become more accustomed to the user (you) so if they change appearance don't worry about it, the runes on the blade make it so no one excluding myself, yourself, and those you deem worthy from even picking them up also some hidden features I added but you'll have to find those out for yourself. Now for my thank you, thanks for the fight honestly its been a couple hundred years since I fought someone on or at least have a greater skill level than me and it was...exhilarating to say the least. But before you get ahead of yourself there was definitely something to be desired about your fighting, your parry was off and you need to put more power behind your attacks it's like you've relied on your skills with a bow for over a thousand years which I wouldn't find surprising, you gods need to remember even immortals need to train consistently or else your just going to fall off in certain areas I found that out the hard way_ so _keep training with those swords I gave you and you'd be, dare I say it unstoppable. Another point, I left early in our fight because I sensed apollo coming and didn't want another immortal interfering and I imagine you called him in case you needed help or something but either way I needed to speak with my mother about sending me to that camp, it was a good try though._

 _I hope we continue to see each other in the future_

 _sincerely with all my love_

 _Niro Krios Immortal son of Hecate, greatest fighter of all time_

 _P.S. Sorry about the kiss didn't really mean to do that its just your very pretty and you smelled really nice (sorry if that sounds weird)_

Was he really...sorry? about stealing a kiss from me I...that feeling...what is that? In my chest and stomach, I don't know what it is but I thought I heard a light-hearted giggle in the distance but that must have been one of the girls I imagine. I reread the letter and I saw something I missed

 _P.P.S Don't forget about that solstice meeting_

Dammit, how could I forget, this entire business has been one big waste of time, well compared to a solstice meeting it's actually quite entertaining. I should go tell the girls.

I walked out of my tent to see most of the hunter's tents were already disassembled and the rest of the area cleaned up, I see Zoe talking to Phoebe, Morgana, and Atalanta

"Zoe!" she looks at me and I wave her over, she nods to the three hunters and starts towards me

"Yes milady?" she asks

"I'm needed on Olympus for a meeting so you have command of the hunt, I'll meet you at long island," she nods and says, "Of course milady we'll be there," good now that the hunts all settled I can leave, I flashed away to Olympus

 **Olympian Council Room, Olympus**

When I flashed into the council room it appeared most of the council was already seated on their thrones the only ones missing were the slut, the hothead (I can guess why) and the drunk, after a look around I took a seat on my throne and from there the rest of us waited, the wait wasn't uneventful thankfully as the rest of us got front row seats to Poseidon's and my fathers dick measuring contest, the two of them constantly bickering back and forth, until hades arrived that is and they both teamed up against him. Luckily Hestia was close by before they started another world war, we definitely don't need another one of those, my hunters just barely made it through the last one and I just started recruiting again.

A lightning bolt went off in the middle of the room signaling the start of the council session, I looked towards the sluts throne and saw she and Ares flashed in, Aphrodite flashed me a smile and I returned the gesture with a glare and she took a seat on her throne, I looked and saw Dionysus has already fallen asleep

"Council in session!" Father yelled I looked over at him and saw the smug look he had on, no doubt he thinks were impressed by his 'light show' time to go through hours of needless arguments, banter and talk of matters no one here actually cares about

"About time! We've been here for hours, I have more important things to do than be here babysitting you!" Posieden sounds particularly angry today.

My father was about to retort but I said "I agree let's get this over with I have the hunt to attend to after all," if I waste any more time here that's time spent where the hunters could get attacked and the hunts already depleted numbers would lessen and that's something I do not need right now

"Fine," my father starts, "I'll go first and say that due to the war and the upcoming prophecy myself, Posieden, and hades have made a pact to not have any more demigod children," A collective gasp went around the room, well...this is certainly a surprise, not only is there a prophecy but Zeus the most unfaithful olympian excluding the slut seems to be swearing celibacy, along with my uncles. I take it back this is turning out to be quite the eventful day.

My father raises a hand "Yes yes quiet down when you hear the prophecy you will understand why, If you will Apollo," my brother stood up and walked to the middle of the room. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and his voice turned raspy

 _A child of the eldest gods,_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

 _Shall see the world in endless sleep,_

 _A hero's soul, A cursed blade shall reap,_

 _A single choice shall end his days,_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

The room was silent for a couple seconds then apollo regained his senses and sat back on his throne and naturally has to break the sweet silence, "So...I say anything interesting?" Athena, myself, and Poseidon glared at him and he seemed to shrink back into his throne

Athena was the first to speak up, "How old are your remaining children now?" she asked the three gods.

Zeus in his infinite wisdom responded first, "Well I can tell you right now all of hades children are dead, and all of mine are above the age of 20 at least," tactful as always.

My uncle's glared at him and Poseidon spoke up, "The two that are left are 19 and 23," only two left? I felt a pang of guilt for him, to go through that much death and only being a year ago that the war ended he can't be in a good place right now

"Well it seems the crisis has been averted for now, but hopefully it'll never come to pass if all three of you keep your vows," yes there doesn't seem to be much else we can do at this point

Zeus looked around the room and nodded, "If nobody has anything else to say," hm maybe I won't have to tell them about...

"Actually father, Artemis has some rather intriguing news," dammit apollo, all eyes turned on me and I sighed

I cleared my throat, "Yes well, I encountered a demigod that achieved immortality and is, rather powerful to say the least," father is about to blow up.

He narrows his eyes, "And uh how powerful is he would you say," here it comes.

I throw one last glare at Apollo and he shrugs, "He's at least on my level when it comes to fighting prowess and godly powers,"

"WHAT?!" yup he's not going to be happy about this.

"He managed to disarm me and can even use an improvised form of flashing, as well as being able to summon a specter form of himself, though from what I sensed there was a lot of untapped and restrained energy inside of him as well as his blood having silver ichor inside of it," I said, ugh curse you apollo now father is going to kill him before I can even talk to him

"WHAAAT!" yeah, "I demand to know who his parents are!"

"He is a son of Hecate," I said and his face started to get red with anger

"Not only does he have Titan blood in his veins he's a son of some minor goddess! Artemis hunt down this boy and bring him to me in chains! Meeting adjourned!" He shouted this is going to be a very interesting couple of years.

With that signal, everybody flashed away including me to our respective palaces. Where to start hunting Niro, his mother possibly and if I fail there I will check with Chiron mayhaps he knows something and with that final thought, I flash to Hecates cave.

 **Hecates cave/abode Sierra Nevada Mountains**

I always thought it weird that Hecate would live in a cave in the mountains but from what I've heard from the other gods it's actually quite homely and it even has a door. I walk up to the entrance and go to knock on the door when I hear voices

"What are you doing here if the gods sense you in America you..." a feminine voice Hecate, presumably

"Mother I've been in America for around three centuries and I've been hidden this whole time, well that is until you sent Artemis after me," a very male voice pointed out

"Niro Nikolas Krios! did you just back talk me?" I had to stifle a laugh this demigod being scolded by his mother

"No Ma I didn't mean it like that I just..." and with the silence, I took that as my queue to bust through the door. Hecate jumped back a bit then glared at me while Niro just stared at me and then at the broken door then back his mother and let out a sigh

"I hope you fix that," he gestured towards the door. In response, I took out the shortswords he made for me

"Nikolas," I said,

he stared at me for a few seconds shrugged, smiled, and snapped his fingers and his armor and weapons appeared then smiled, "Moonbeam, Good to see you so soon"

 **Response to comments:**

 **Dysfunctional Insanity: The entire time I was writing this story I wanted him to have some kind of connection to the moon and since I'm an avid elder scrolls player I decided why not Masser and Secunda only I assumed I spelled masser right so imagine my surprise when I look and find out I fucked up, but I said fuck it and I'm going to keep it macer because fuck it I'm lazy**

 **Other author notes:**

 **I'm really sorry about the man bun if you're not into that but I wanted to make Niro like me in as many ways as possible without this being a self-insert because fuck that op shit am I right. But in all seriousness, I saw season seven of game of thrones and kit Harrington is rocking that shit so that ultimately made me change Niro's hair from a dirty blonde to a black and because purple just goes better with black. Also, its the winter solstice want to make that clear and for my own selfish reasons titans have silver blood make of that what you will**


End file.
